1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a rotary head type digital audio tape recorder, and more particularly, to a device for engaging and releasing a reel brake device in response to the engaging and disengaging of a cassette tape in a tape driving device of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a configuration of a conventional braking arrangement of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. In FIG. 5, numeral 1 denotes a cassette tape detecting device for detecting when a cassette tape has been operatively engaged in a tape driving device, and numeral 2 denotes a reel braking device which operates and releases a reel brake.
The operation of the conventional braking arrangement of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus will now be explained. In the device shown FIG. 5, a cassette tape engagement switch is closed and a reel braking device 2 causes the reel brake to engage. When a user detaches the cassette tape from the tape driving device, the cassette tape engagement switch 1 is opened and the reel braking device 2 causes the reel brake to be released.
However, in the conventional braking arrangement as described above, a problem can occur when a user detaches the cassette tape from the tape driving device. Due to variations in the detection accuracy of the cassette tape engagement switch 1, the reel brake is released before the cassette tape is completely detached from the tape driving device, thereby causing an unnecessary sagging or a positional deviation of the tape within the cassette.